Eclipse's departure
by alpha2nd2003
Summary: Because Eclipse shows no interest in him, Raenef tries to move on and falls in love with Krayon. What happens when Eclipse is called away quite possible forever? ExR KxE KxExR and OMCxE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary, that would be kind of hard seeing as I did not know of it's existence since a month ago.  
  
Summary: I can't really say, that would give a lot away, but the pairings are KrayonRaenef, RaenefEclipse, KrayonEclipse, and Eventually KrayonRaenefEclipse.  
  
It happened. The unthinkable happened. The most unlikely pair became lovers... I happened so quickly, everyone was shocked, especially Erutis. Krayon and Raenef, had gotten together.  
  
It was like any other day since the two admitted feelings for one another three months ago, Krayon and Raenef were lounging around in each others arms in the garden, while Erutis and Chris were fighting yet again.  
  
Eclipse, remaining the faithful role as the most, shall we say, responsible of the group, was staying inside being studious and all that non-having-fun stuff.  
  
However, things were about to change...  
  
Eclipse was beginning his daily routine of checking the castle's finances when he noticed a message coming out of mid air (like in the fourth book). He immediately set down his book and took the floating parchment, thinking it was a message from one of the other demon lords.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, it was, in fact, not from another demon lord, but from the gods, Odin and Freya, themselves. 'What could they possibly want' Eclipse thought silently to himself. "..." A solemn expression crossed his face as he read the letter. He pictured the garden in his mind and muttered, "Go."  
  
Raenef and Krayon were in a passionate liplock when Eclipse appeared before them.  
  
"Eclipse!" yelled and certain ditsy demon lord, who also began to blush.  
  
"It is improper to barge in on demon lords without being presented, you should know that Eclipse (I don't really know if that's true)" scolded Krayon in a playful manner.  
  
But Eclipse seemed to have taken it the wrong way. Erutis and Chris, who had been running by, stopped to see if there would be a confrontation since they were bored. But Eclipse, being the ever-obedient servant said "My apologies Master raenef, Lord Krayon, I will ask for audience at a more appropriatetime" with that, he left for his room with a quick 'go' the piece of parchment still in his hand.  
  
Raenef, being the kind-hearted demon lord that he was, felt guilty about sending Eclipse away, but was quickly distracted when a warm pair of lips covered his.  
  
Back in Eclipse's room, the ebony-haired demon began to pack all his tings in a small black bag (Eclipse doesn't seem like the kind of demon to me to have many worldly possessions so I figure he can fit all his stuff into one bag.)  
  
It was almost dinnertime, so after Eclipse was done packing, he 'Go'ed himself to the kitchen and proceeded to cook the best dinner he had ever made  
  
"...After all, this will be may last time cooking for them..."  
  
In the dining hall...  
  
The demon lords phased in together while the two humans dashed in through the two, tall, mahogany doors.  
  
"Wow!" Erutis exclaimed as she took a bite of her food, "This is delicious!"  
  
"Yeah! Better than any of the crap he usually makes us" Chris added but quickly shut up when he say a certain crimson eyed demon with a flame at hand.  
  
"Mmm! I agree, why the change Eclipse, though I can't say I'm complaining.  
  
The blond demon lord said to his servant.  
  
In his mind, Eclipse face-faulted 'was my cooking really that bad before?' while keeping a straight face. "I –"  
  
"We're just kidding with you Eclipse! Your cooking is great! This batch just seems better than the rest, that's all" The uncapable demon lord said.  
  
"Well, I should hope it tastes better than the other times, because that's how I wanted it to be."  
  
Everyone looked up from their food and stared at Eclipse, something seemed wrong.  
  
Chris finally voiced what they all wanted to say, "Why?"  
  
"Because..." Eclipse began as he grabbed the bag next to his chair and his cloak (which nobaody noticed) that was haging on the back of his chair. He looked directly into his Master's eyes and finished evenly, "Because, I am leaving."  
  
TBC  
  
Wee! I have another chapter written up, but you guys got to review. I know it sucks, but please don't say anything bad. If you have nother good or constructive to say, don't say anything at all. I have self-esteem issues. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I never thought I would update this story, but since I seem to be on a roll, might as well try. I think I lost that other chapter that I said I had written up. But first…

Reviewer Response:

FuneralMarchoftheMArienets: That's an interesting name Anyways, yes, it is odd that Krayon and Raenef are together, but I do think that I saw some stories with the two together. Oh well, I like weird pairings anyways. Its funny, I really took you're advice to heart (at least I think so) because now my plots move VERY slowly. But I think that its better. Thanks for that advice. I hope a year and a month count as soon for you. If you still read this, I thank you for your patience and your review, I appreciate it. :)

Sarah: Why, cliffhangers are the best! Or at least I'm the best at making them. Well, one of the best…oh all right I'm not the best at making them at all, but I still do them a lot. Sorry. Aren't grammies for music? Whatever, I want one. Unfortunately, my skills at writing lemons are close to none since I have never written one and this is K+ but who knows? Thanks for the review!

Aban: Krayon…He is pretty funky isn't he? But I found him funny so I decided to do this pairing anyways. I'll try my best to keep this story up to your expectations. Thank you very much for the review, I'm grateful.

Tiffany: I thought I did spell check it. Maybe I did and didn't read the story over, I tend not to do that. I'm afraid I'm quite lazy. Thank you for the advice, actually, I think I made sure to spell check everything I wrote after you told me to. And thanks for thinking this story is still pretty good. And finally, thank you for reviewing. Okay, now that I look back at it, you're right, I didn't spell-check. SORRY!

Monica: Ah! Don't hurt me! But, yea, they do belong together, and EVENTUALLY they'll get together, er along with Krayon. But I can't really tell if you like this story or not, so please don't kill me for continuing it if you hate it.

Disclaimer: Demon Diary is owned by…actually, I don't know what company owns it, but I do know that its not mine. Pity.

On with the story!

_  
"Because..." Eclipse began as he grabbed the bag next to his chair and his cloak (which nobody noticed) that was hanging on the back of his chair. He looked directly into his Master's eyes and finished evenly, "Because, I am leaving."_

"W-What?" Was the simultaneous question Eclipse heard from multiple people.

Eclipse sighed. He didn't want to prolong this goodbye any longer than necessary. "I said-" he started but was cut off by a certain leech.

"We heard what you said idiot!" said leech obviously not caring about their own health at the moment when they call one of the most powerful demons an idiot, "What we want to know is why?" the red haired moocher yelled.

"It is nothing for you to concern yourselves with. But if you must know, it is because I am superfluous." Eclipse responded coolly.

"Super flowers are us? What does that mean?" A certain dimwitted demon lord asked. Eclipse sweat dropped at this.

"Su-per-flu-ous. It means that I am extra"

"Extra? I don't understand. Explain thoroughly Eclipse" The curly haired Demon Lord asked.

Eclipse sighed, it seems that this would last way longer than he'd hoped if he didn't explain everything to them. "As you, Lord Krayon, and you, Mater Raenef, have…coupled…the Gods have decided that I am no longer necessary. With the Lord of the Dream Realm at his side, Lord Raenef will be properly educated in the ways of the Demon Lords." As the raven haired one said this, he saw his former master's face fall and he himself lowered his head.

"So this means…that you're being assigned to a new Demon Lord?" Everybody turned their heads to the, until now, silent monk and then back to Eclipse to see his response.

"How unusual for you to be so perceptive…" a glare was returned for that, "but yes, that is correct. From now on I will be serving a new master."

"A new master? No. No, it can't be! Eclipse, don't go! You can't leave!" Raenef cried, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Although you are of higher status than me, as I am no longer your personal servant, I am not inclined to follow your orders. Besides, I don not have a choice. This is the will of the Gods." Although seemingly unaffected by Raenef's response on the outside, the tall demon was devastated. _I never wanted to ever see Ma-Lord Raenef to cry like this, especially if I'm the cause of it._

"There's always a choice Eclipse! You don't have to go!" Raenef was hysterical, not even Krayon could soothe his lover's tears.

"…I must" Eclipse bowed his head once again.

"Then go." A low and miserable voice said. The servant's head snapped up at it.

"Lord Raenef?"

"I said GO! Get out of my sight! Go to your new master! Maybe you'll be a better servant to him than you were to me!" Eclipse knew his master was not thinking rationally because of his grief, but Eclipse decided that it was the perfect opportunity to leave. _Let them hate me when I leave, it'll be less painful for them…for Raenef._ He turned around, his back facing his former housemates "As you wish my Lord." And with a soft but firm "go" the keeper of the castle of Raenef was gone.

"He's…gone…"

"Raenef?"

"He's gone. HE'S GONE! **HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!"**

"Raenef, sweetie, calm down…"

"KRAYON! I can't see him anymore! Where is he? He's gone, hesgonehesgone!" Krayon held onto his lover tightly as he sobbed. Never mind his own pain for now, even though he loved Eclipse just as much, Raenef was more important right now.

Eventually the younger Demon Lord's sobs subsided and he fell into a fitful sleep.

"It seems he fainted from the exhaustion." Erutis observed, quite concerned for her airhead of a friend.

"Yes, I'm going to take him to our room now" The Demon Lord of Egae said as he lifted up Raenef.

"Yea, okay. Me and the monk will be on clean up duty" the knight said as she pointed to the dishes, remembering that it would normally be the now-absent Eclipses job. For once the disciple of Rased kept his mouth shut and just nodded, knowing that the situation didn't need anymore tension.

"Do what you want. Go!" And with that he disappeared.

The dining hall was silent for a both moment as both occupants just stared into space, thinking about the event that had just past, before moving to clean up the plates.

Throughout the whole castle, it was silent. There were no birds, no minions making noises. Only the sound of clinking dishware could be heard.

Alpha2nd: I hope its not still too fast. And I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have trouble writing long ones. Anyways, review please.


End file.
